


Rose/Jade Giantess Vore Story

by regisScorpio



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Cock Vore, DogDick Jade, Futa Jade, Futanari, Giantess - Freeform, Giantess Cock, Giantess Jade, Giantess Rose, Macro/Micro, Micro, Other, Vore, macro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-27
Updated: 2013-04-27
Packaged: 2017-12-09 16:17:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/776223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/regisScorpio/pseuds/regisScorpio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jade makes herself and Rose into giantesses and they go to have some fun with the now tiny people of the city.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rose/Jade Giantess Vore Story

**Author's Note:**

> Something I wrote way back.

Jade wagged her tail happily as she and her best friend Rose shot up via her space powers. Soon they were a thousand or so feet tall, towering over the city they were in. The ladies had been sure to remove every article of clothing before Jade had gone to work with their powers, so the dog girl was sure that the two of them provided quite the sight for this city.  
“ok rose we’re here. what’s the big idea you had?” Jade smiled at her friend, her stomach rumbling gently. This had all come about when she had told her friend that she was hungry, and then the blonde had said she had a fun idea.  
“this.” Rose held up a tiny dog bowl in her palm. Getting the cue though not sure what the plan was yet, Jade nodded and grew the bowl until it was relatively a good size for the two of them. And then Rose walked off.  
Jade watched her friend’s rump shake as she walked off and shrugged. Hopefully she’d be back soon. But for now, Jade thought she’d have a little fun. She got on all fours and knocked over a couple of buildings. Smiling, she grabbed one of the larger ones and tore it from the ground, ignoring the screams of the tiny people. Who cared? They were pretty lucky for what was happening next.  
She sat back, spreading her legs and knocking over several buildings in the process. Then, with her free hand she held her large dog boner and then slid the open bottom of the building over it. She used it as a cocksleeve for a few moments, until she heard Rose calling for her and coming back.  
Cussing slightly as she had been about to cum, she started to pull the building off when she accidentally finished, filling the building. Shrugging at her luck, panting slightly she tossed the building aside and walked on all fours towards Rose, her tail wagging happily as her stomach growled.  
When she reached her friend, she gasped in surprise. There, on the ground, was the dog dish. Filled with all the tiny people Rose could gather? Oh, this would be good. Licking her lips, Jade playfully barked in thanks before bending over, her breath washing over the tiny people.  
They were forced to watch in horror as the giant tongue came out, and then lapped up a scoop of them. With this bite, Jade swishes them around, not chewing their tiny flailing bodies, before swallowing. Wow, they tasted better than she’d thought. No time to waste.  
She then pressed her face back into the bowl, her lips sucking up any of the tiny people she could, her tongue helping to scoop them inside as well. Soon the supply had dwindled and she was licking the metal bowl, grabbing up the last few stragglers with her tongue. When she had finished swallowing, she looked up at Rose. Her tongue drapped out happily and she panted slightly, her tail wagging vigorously.  
“may I have seconds, please?”  
With a wide smile, Rose nodded and picked up the dog bowl, going off to find some more for her friend.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [City of Play](https://archiveofourown.org/works/782794) by [regisScorpio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/regisScorpio/pseuds/regisScorpio)




End file.
